


This bakery is toast! (5,6,7,8)

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: Punny Greg [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, No Plot, This Is STUPID, just tiny fluff, mycroft secretly loves when greg is an idiot, punny greg, puns, soft mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Punny Greg Returns or did he never leave?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Punny Greg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/518623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	This bakery is toast! (5,6,7,8)

“Something smells delicious.” Mycroft said with a smile as he stepped into the kitchen. Greg was at the far end cleaning bowls at the sink. He turned with his own smile.

“That’ll be the bread.”

“Bread?”

“Yeah. Had some time after work and I needed to do something so I baked.”

“You baked bread?”

“You  _ butter  _ believe it.”

Mycroft sighed. He was still smiling though.

“I knew you were an enemy to my dieting when you admitted you baked cakes but now you’re adding bread to the mix.”

Greg gasped dramatically and Mycroft almost jumped out of his skin at the unexpected dramatics. “My god, Gregory. What’s wrong?”

“Was that a pun?”

Mycroft glared. Well, he tried to. “It most certainly was not.”

“I think it was.” Greg countered in a sing song voice.

“Think again.”

“Oh, come on, Myc. It’s the  _ yeast  _ you could do!”

“I’m not stooping to your level.”

“Then  _ rise  _ to the challenge!”

They were both grinning but when Mycroft realised he straightened himself with a huff of faked annoyance. He left the room to Greg calling him back.

“Mycroft! Don’t be like that! I  _ knead  _ you!”

Needless to say, Mycroft didn’t go back until the bread was done.


End file.
